1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a capacitive pressure detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In respect of the prior-art technology, reference should be made to the following publications:
[1] U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,453 (Gianchino et al.) PA1 [2] U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,274 (Shimada et al.) PA1 [3] U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,000 (Petersen) PA1 [4] U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,925 (Freud) PA1 [5] U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,278 (Pomerantz) PA1 [6] K. E. Bean, "Anisotropic Etching of Silicon", IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. ED-25 (1978) No. 10, pp. 1185-93.
It is well-known that miniaturized capacitive pressure detectors can be made of silicon and glass (cited papers [1] to [4]). Silicon can be processed by means of chemigraphic etching (cited paper [6]), patterned by microlithographic means, and the silicon and glass parts can be joined together by means of an electrostatic method (cited paper [5]).